Juon:The start of Life meets the Deadine of Death
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: My friends had dared me one day. They had said: "Hey, Kyoji! I dare you to sneak into the Saeki's family house and bring something back for us! In return, I'll keep your 'deed' a secret!" Me, being the idiot i was, fell for the bait and entered the house. I shouldn't have done so; well, to late for regrets! Rated T for violence and the fact Ju-on isn't a children's movie.
1. Chapter 1

A creak of the floor boards  
A rattling of bones  
A startled gasp  
A other-worldly rattle  
I pointed the flash light in my hand towards the ceiling, holding my breath, the only sound filling the silence was the pounding of heavy rain against the roof-top.  
Visibility was poor in this pitch black; I was lucky to have found a flashlight at the door.  
I released my breath, having heard nothing out of the ordinary.  
"a-ah...ah..aa-ah..."  
I whirled around, the dry croaking sending shivers down my spine. I pointed the light at a door that was now slightly ajar; that's strange. It had been locked tightly not a few minutes ago...  
I reached out with my hand, trembling fingers wrapped around the metal knob, and slowly the door opened, revealing another room.  
That night, a scream of terror tore through the dead night that no one would forget.  
If they heard at all.  
Here, no one will save you.  
For the Curse has been reborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Say hello to a new Fanfiction! Again, with my writers block, I just end up starting new stories. This here is a Ju-on the Grudge Fanfiction that take place in time with the Wii game. I do not own Ju-on, only the plot and an O.C. Here, I want you to try this; instead of reading this like it was Kyoji's POV, imagine YOU being the one entering the house. Replace his POV with yours.**

**Enjoy!**

****

**Chp 1**

**Kyoji's POV**

My screaming continued as the bloody cold hand tried pulling me into the dark room, fear gripping my heart like a crushing vice.

All I wanted was a little shelter from the rain and a place to rest, not a hive of zombies! Sure, I love the Occult, but at the moment I was terrified.

Gleaming red eyes stared at me from the darkness, paralyzing me; allowing the owner of the offending hand to drag me into the room, door locking behind me.

As it let go, I scrambled to my feet, flash light scanning the room. My guess was that this was a bedroom, seeing that there was a small child's bed and then a twin-sized bed on the other wall, the surface decorated with childish drawings of bloody monsters and black cats.

I shivered; it felt like someone was watching me… the flash light flickered, dimming, then brightening and sending fear down my spine and in my head as it blinked out, leaving me in the dark.

Funny; I love the dark, but am absolutely terrified of being alone in it!

My breathing hitched and adrenalin rushed into my blood-stream as the strange gurgling sounds reformed. I whirled around, my eyes trying to adjust without light, but seeing nothing in the croaking black.

I slowly sank to the floor, hands clutching my head in fear. Threads of … something … dragged along the goose bumped skin of my arms. I shied away from it, crawling across the wooden ground.

The un-dead rattling stopped and I eased my tense muscles, thinking I was safe for the time being.

A bone-crushing hand wrapped around my wrist, forcing me onto my back, cold breath washing over my face. Suddenly, I could see who was holding me down; a young black-haired woman with wide night-colored eyes that dripped blood and a open mouth. She was extremely pale, her hair, which was hanging over her face, a harsh contrast. She was gowned in a white night dress stained with dirt, grime, and a red substance that I probably didn't want to know what it was. Her neck was slightly crooked, as if it had been snapped harshly to one side and broken…

I rolled to the side, breaking her grip on me and rushed for the door, only to remember that it was locked and now it was barred by layers of matted, tangled hair. I looked behind my back; she was gone…

A silver glint caught my eye and I walked towards it, reaching down, feeling a chair, then my fingers wrapped around cylinder shaped cold metal. My hopes up, I removed the cover of the battery compartment, emptied it of its previous contents and popped the cylinders in.

Light lit up the dark room. Yes, batteries! I aimed the flash light at the chair and to my delight found that there were 6 more pairs of batteries. After shoving them into my coat pocket, I scanned the room once more, and froze when the beam of white light landed on the woman. Her blood shot eyes where wide open and locked on my own green eyes. Red started to fill my vision and the next thing I knew was that I had collapsed to the floor once more.

It felt like I had been submerged in a pot of freezing water as she grabbed my ankle and dragged me towards what I assumed was the door. I tried to escape, but with zero visibility, that is a hard task. I lashed out with my free leg, boot-clad foot colliding with something, creating a sickening crack.

The crimson faded from my vision to reveal that my foot had come in contact with the side of her face, her already broken neck at a 90 degree angle. Her eyes slowly turned to me, then her head, shattered bones crunching and scraping against each other.

I tore my gaze away, yanked my foot from her grasp and fled the room, running up the wooden stairs with haste. Finding a silver key I decided to try it with the room at the end of the hall. The door creaked open and I shut it, then locked it behind me.

My eyes scanned the room; there was a desk, a night stand with a blue/white pot, and a wardrobe. The bottom door was open was open slightly; I could see a small boy in there, sitting with his legs to his chest, nails drumming his knee-caps. His eyes were black and soulless, so when he raised his head I couldn't tell if he was looking at me…

Then he opened his mouth and yowled like a cat.

I stumbled back in shock, then aimed the light at the wardrobe.

He was gone…

I heard shuffling behind me and immediately dove into the bottom cupboard of the paper closet, closing the door until they were ¼ of an inch apart. As the door opened I flicked off the light, blackness consuming me.

A hand shot into the small space, centimeters away from my neck. I gasped slightly before holding my breath and leaning back. Seeing an opening at the top of the wardrobe, I quickly climbed through, sneezing as dust from my arrival swirled in the air.

It was really quiet…

The flash light landed on four bloody bags grouped in the corner of the attic.

****

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd Chapter 1 complete! I am sorry I left a cliff hanger, but this is all I have written down. I found out that I can actually post stories quicker if I start with a written story. Did you like it so far? Did you imagine yourself replacing my O.C. Oh, and here's a bit of detail on my character.**

**Kyoji Crescent: A 16 year old teen with green eyes and shoulder length silver hair. He is very energetic, stupid in some ways ( such as caution) and has a fascination for the Supernatural. In the past he committed a terrible crime and was sentenced to death. After escaping, he was told by some 'friends' that if he could survive long enough to bring them a item from the dead Saeki families house, his crime would be kept a secret. Not wanting to keep this contract, he ran away, ended up in a dangerous storm, and took shelter in a worn down home. The Cursed House.**

**Well, that's all the detail I can give you. Please review and give me some idea's to continue this story and I will try my best to enter your idea's and give you credit.**

**Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT! **


End file.
